Vampire love Poems
by Nemo Blue Rose
Summary: Just random poems some are vampires some are love some fit some don't just read and see what I mean.
1. Angels

**Angels**

I can see you

I am above you

I listen to prayer

And am fair

From in the sky

Do not cry

For I am fine

My beauty divine

I am an angel


	2. Dark Knight

**Knight**

I see the horse

And there is nothing worse

You can see the hate in his eye

Try to flee or fly

He is the frightful knight

Seeing and being seen on Halloween night

Dare you enter his lair

Beware


	3. Fame

**Fame**

I am standing here unseen

As you are being seen

You don't notice me

Even though I see

You

Very few know the real you

It's a shame

To own so much fame


	4. Found

**Found**

I have fond you

In a sea of blue

But where

You're right there

Beside of me

I see

You are the one I care about

Without a doubt I am there for you

And you

Are you there for me

That is what I hope to see


	5. Friends

**Friends**

True blue

Me and you

Best friends

Not fiends

We will be together

Forever


	6. In Love

**Love**

I love you so

But do you know

That I really care

It isn't fair

That we can't be

What I see

Us together

Forever


	7. Magick

**Magic**

Impossible I think not

Magic is a wonderful thought

Casting spells, dragons, and wizards

Dragons are no slimy lizard

And wizards are charming

Not harming or alarming

It's not just faire and pixie dust

It's a world of love hate and lust


	8. People

**People**

Around the world different and same

Just isn't all fame

Brothers and sisters we unite

Not to fight and take flight

But to see the brilliant in the making

It is so breath taking

For it is the reuniting today

When we say

Amen to all


	9. Rebirth

_**Rebirth**_

I woke to find myself in a haze

Then remembered the past days

I was in a fight

And I couldn't take flight

I was trapped

For death I was marked

He came in for the bite

But my love joined the fight

Not soon enough though

After what I been through

I was dying

I heard my angel crying

That's wrong

An angel should sing

The beautiful melody that is his voice

He has a choice

I felt dagger sharp teeth in my neck

And all went black

Here I lie in a bloodied shirt

And skirt

To remind me of that fateful day

That miraculous day

That I started my life that last forever

That I will share with my beautiful lover

Whom hates this life we live

Even though I forgive

And am grateful

While he is sorrowful

For the monsters we are

Vampires


	10. Seen

**Seen**

I see you

Just you

You're the only one I see

Do you see me

Am I invisible

To see you I am able

To be who I want to be

For I can see

You


	11. Simon

**Simon**

There he stands

Gorgeous silver hair

And skin so fair

Servant of the night

Try all he might

He can't escape

This terrible fate

And his kisses

His razor sharp kisses

He has lived a death

And wishes to die a true death

Torture and trouble

And he never knew to love he was able

One way to die

Is to let native dirt fly

Then burn in the sun

It is not fun

A faint wisp lingers a second

A whisper is heard

I love you


	12. The World

**The World**

It used to be a beautiful place

Now it has gone to face

The terrible ways of us

And if we must

Throw our waste around

And send animals to the pound

Cut down trees

That we dearly need

We are destroying the Earth

Our place of birth

So please stop what you are doing

To this great place called Earth


	13. Vampires

**Vampires**

Prisoners of the night

Flee or fight

And try all they might

They can't escape the darkness of the night

They can't face the sun

Or their death is done

Drinking blood to sustain

Living with pain

Not able to live

Or love

Pirates of the night

Where their sails touch might

Mean death


	14. You

**You**

I am lost in a sea of blue

For I was searching for you

True blue are we

It is us I want to see


	15. Hidden in Me

Hidden in Me

Deep down inside I'm burning

And hurting

You refuse to see

This side of me

Cause while you are out there

I am here

In pain

Without gain

Don't you see

This isn't the real me

You can't see behind my façade

And things you said

Are truly hidden

And not forbidden

So help me

See

And show the real me


	16. You think you know the real me

You think you know the real me

While inside I scream and shout

You stand there in vain

While I'm going insane

Who are you to tell me not to complain

I am in pain

From hiding

Don't tell me nothing's wrong

And that everything's okay

The truth is in ruins

And all are in pain

So let us be

Who we want to be

I try to escape from this terrible world

Only to find it worse than when I left

And now it is gone

The life I once knew

I go back to hide in my own world where I am safe

And not afraid

Of surviving

Don't tell me nothing's wrong

And that everything's okay

The truth is in ruins

And all are in pain

So let us be

Who we want to be

I dance and dance to forget the pain

Of my broken heart from when you left

And when I look in the mirror

I see you standing there

Staring back as if your in pain

But why

Would you feel my pain

Don't tell me nothing's wrong

And that everything's okay

The truth is in ruins

And all are in pain

So let us be

Who we want to be

When you come back you look at me

And hug me tight and say your sorry

But you aren't real

Just a dream

I missed you so that my mind believed

You

Wanted me

Don't tell me nothing's wrong

And that everything's okay

The truth is in ruins

And all are in pain

So let us be

Who we want to be

You tell me you'll never leave

But who am I to believe

You actually care

That you love

They look at me and wonder why we're together

And I agree

That I do not belong

Don't tell me nothing's wrong

And that everything's okay

The truth is in ruins

And all are in pain

So let us be

Who we want to be

But once again you say you love me

And I begin to believe that

We do belong

And that you do care

And that the world always seems better

If you have

Someone to love

Don't tell me nothing's wrong

And that everything's okay

The truth is in ruins

And all are in pain

So let us be

Who we want to be

Don't tell me nothing's wrong

And that everything's okay

The truth is in ruins

And all are in pain

So let us be

Who we want to be

Together Forever


End file.
